


Omega Awakened

by Evenlodes_Friend



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dubious Consent, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, I've never written one of these before!, M/M, Omega!verse, Unexpected Heat, Violence, alpha!Lewis, omega!James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/pseuds/Evenlodes_Friend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James isn't feeling very well.  He's never felt like this before, so he doesn't realise what's coming until its too late...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega Awakened

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first omegaverse fic, so if I've got some of the details/meta wrong, please don't flame me. I just like the idea of the unexpected, and of Lewis being really, *really* possessive. Also, its a bit of a 'quickfic' - in other words I knocked it out in a couple of hours, so it may be a bit raw. Please, please comment.

            Everything felt wrong. He’d been feeling all wrong for several days, but nothing like this. He had been sick when he woke this morning. He was sure he was running a fever. When he walked through the door of the office, Lewis gave him a look that screamed shock.

            ‘You alright lad?’

            ‘Just feeling a bit under the weather, that’s all. Nothing to worry about.’

            Lewis frowned. Not his habitual ‘this world is right fucked’ frown, but his worried frown, the frown that creased his face almost in two, that told Hathaway something extremely bad was about to happen. Lewis was like that, human seaweed hung up in the wind to tell the emotional weather. Not today, though, James told himself. Everything was fine.

            Except it wasn’t.

            His bones felt loose and jittery in their sockets. His head was aching. The fever was definitely worse than it had been when he had left his flat. And to cap it all, they had an update meeting with Innocent first thing.

            Climbing the stairs felt like climbing Everest. James had to keep tugging at his tie. He felt like he was going to die of the heat. His skin prickled and itched. Lewis walked close behind him at every step, a reassuring presence. People were looking. No, staring. At the top of the stairs, James had to stop to get his breath, leaning on the bannister. Lewis stood stiffly over him.

            ‘You should go home,’ he said, sternly.

            ‘’M fine,’ James muttered.

            Innocent took one look at him and scowled. ‘What on Earth?’

            ‘Say’s he’s fine, Ma’am,’ Lewis told her with a shrug.

            She put her hand over her mouth for a moment, as if she was trying to block out a disgusting smell, but then nodded and they sat.

            James settled on his seat in front of her desk, but a wave of heat hit him. He was burning up. He raised his hand to his forehead and it was wet. Suddenly he was afraid. He couldn’t understand what was happening to him. Maybe he really was ill.

            ‘Sir, I-‘

            He never finished his sentence. For a moment, the room was spinning and then, when it stopped, he realised he was sitting in a puddle.

            ‘Oh, God,’ he gasped.

            ‘Bloody hell,’ Innocent almost shouted, leaping to her feet. ‘Get him home, Lewis, he’s in heat!’

            ‘Can’t be, I can’t!’ James wailed back at her, tearing at his shirt, which seemed to be strangling him. ‘I’m dormant, I can’t!’

            She stepped forward, her hands reaching out, and a wave of sound sideswiped them both. Lewis roared.

            ‘Get back!’

            ‘Robbie! We need to get him out of here’

            ‘Too late, can’t you see it’s too late?’ He grabbed James’s shoulders as he shouted. ‘Clear the cells, woman!’

            ‘Don’t be ridiculous, you’ll have to-‘

            ‘Clear the bloody cells! I need to get him somewhere I can lock him up, somewhere nobody can get to him!’

            It all seemed to James to be happening somewhere else, at the far off end of a tunnel. He was too lost in the sudden, irresistible wall of pheromones that had enveloped him when Lewis seized him.

            ‘Oh, God, sir please? Please help me? Please, I need you? I need you. Help me, for God’s sake?’

            How could this be happening? He was dormant. He’d had all the tests. Everyone knew dormant omegas didn’t wake, didn’t go into heat, couldn’t breed, couldn’t attract alphas. He’d known it all along, right from childhood. At boarding school, his fellow omegas had one by one been moved to the secure dormitories, locked behind heavy steel doors throughout their first heats, coming out again days later, pale and shaky, with their eyes glittering unnaturally. But never him. He’d had the tests when he had applied for the seminary. They had to be sure he wouldn’t be a temptation to his future parishioners. It was all proven. His hormones were wrong. He would never need to worry. That was why he had been safe to join the police force; there was no way they would have tolerated him otherwise. Innocent was an Omega, yes, but she was bonded, so she was safe, and now her kids were almost grown, her heats were almost non-existent. Lewis was an alpha, yes, but again one with his breeding past behind him, and with James’s dormant status, they made a perfect match as a working partnership.

            And now it was all going to hell.

            Lewis was baying like a wolf and all James could think of was getting his guvnor’s cock buried deep inside him. He moaned, miserable and desperate.

            Innocent was barking at the desk sergeant down the phone. Another wave of searing heat hit James and he clung onto Lewis’s shoulders.

            ‘Please, please, help me? Help me?’ It was all he could think of to say, conscious thought lost in a haze of wordless need.

            ‘Get him downstairs now!’ Innocent snapped.

            Suddenly James was on his feet, Lewis’s hands pushing him towards the door. He was wet, soaking in fact, the juices flowing down the insides of his legs so that he had to waddle. Delirious, dependent on Lewis to guide him, they made it to the top of the stairs only to find a crowd of glazed-eyed men standing on the steps, drawn by the gut-clawing pungency of an unbonded alpha going into his first heat.

            Lewis snarled.

            James finally realised the danger he was in. Exposed like this, he could be killed in the frenzy that might erupt. He could be torn to pieces by men fighting for the right to knot him, and he couldn’t even defend himself.

            He hadn’t reckoned on Lewis’s experience with breaking up fights after the Newcastle pubs had turned out, or Innocent’s sharp elbows, knees and nails. Even so, by the time they reached the first landing, James’s legs had stopped obeying him. His knees buckled as another blast hit him, and he crumpled. Lewis scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder with an unnatural surge of strength. James moaned and keened as each new shock of lust pulsed through him, his body pressed against that of an alpha, every one answered with a fresh blast of scent from the glands in Lewis’s neck.

            Now deep in the bowels of the station, Lewis stumbled up the narrow corridor with Innocent behind him, pushing the last officer out of the way, the desk sergeant in charge of the cells. Doors stood open where prisoners had been quickly pulled out and piled into an armoured car out at the back, to be taken out to the bigger custody section at Kidlington, far out of harm’s way. The last thing they needed was a scent riot in the cells.

            Inside the farthest cell, Lewis peeled James off his shoulder and flung him, face first against the grey wall, holding him there, flat, cheek pressed against the blissfully cool plaster.

            ‘Lewis, Inspector Lewis?’ Innocent’s voice now, far on the edges of James’s hearing. ‘Lewis, come away now. Come here.’

            Lewis growled.

            James saw movement from the corner of his eye. Innocent had stepped across the threshold. By then, even he knew it was too late.

            The sound that came out of Lewis’s mouth then was the most terrifyingly feral noise James had ever heard. And the most erotic.

            James managed to turn his face in time to see her dart back through the door, fear and distress on her face. She knew she couldn’t save him. But then, he didn’t want to be saved.

            The metal door clanged shut.

            Lewis was growling again, this time louder, more possessively and the sound shimmered down James’s spine and into his arse. He knew he was whimpering, begging. He knew he was clawing at his own cock, rubbing the fabric of his sodden trousers against his shaft, desperate for relief. Lewis’s big, capable hands were tearing at his clothes. He heard the sound of cloth giving way. Cold air was finally on his skin, caressing.

            He wailed.

            Hands, heavy and weathered, now on his back, his shoulders, his buttocks, sliding between. Oh god, the relief of thick fingers pushing into him, slippery with his juices. He heard the noise of a zip, and his mouth made the shapes required to plead, but there was no sound, no thought, nothing of anything until the wonderful pressure of Lewis’s blunt, hot cock pressing into him, ramming into him. He pushed on his palms, driving his body, his arse, back, away from the wall. Thrust after thrust pounded into him, a belly slick with sweat slapping on his back. He was being torn in half and it was the deepest freedom he had ever known. Nails raked his naked belly, clawed at his nipples. He was screaming with need. He was so hard it was agony.   He was desperate for release. Taking pity, a strong hand gripped his cock and pumped in time with every thrust. Fingers knotted in his hair, dragged his head back, opening the curve between neck and shoulder. Teeth sank into his scent gland, hot spikes of pain ripping through his torso. Ecstasy hit him. The sound of semen splashing on the cold tiles at his feet registered beneath his own filthy cries. Then the knot, feeling as if it might rip him, and Lewis’s cry, deep and despairing from behind him. Then the gushing inside, an utter completion that left him sobbing, pressing his head to the cold wall.

            Strong arms looped around his body, holding him up. Shuffling him backwards, pulling him over, ontop, as Lewis crashed back onto the bunk at the end of the cell. James lay there, dazed, upturned and helpless for a moment, and then Lewis managed to ease him sideways so that they lay like spoons on the cold, tacky vinyl mattress, still locked together.

            James fought for breath, clutching at the arm that held him, reaching across his chest. For the first time in his life, he felt whole. Complete. Tears came, and there was nothing he could do to stop them. Only when they had subsided did he realise the body behind him was shaking too.

            ‘I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,’ Lewis whimpered into his neck. ‘I couldn’t stop myself, I know you didn’t want it but I couldn’t, I couldn’t…..’ The words faded into sobs.

            James reached behind him, finally feeling as if his head was clearing, finally able to understand what was going on his guvnor’s mind. He reached for skin and stroked, hoping to comfort.

            ‘It was wonderful, wonderful,’ he whispered. ‘Don’t be sorry, please, don’t. I wanted you so much. I love you so much.’

            ‘No, you don’t,’ Lewis sobbed. ‘It’s the heat. I raped you and I couldn’t stop myself. You don’t want this, you’re not thinking straight.’

            ‘Don’t you see?’ James told him, prizing Lewis’s fingers away from his skin to kiss them. ‘It’s because of you that this happened, because I’ve wanted you for so long. Dormant omegas only wake very rarely, and then only because they’ve met an alpha who has a profound emotional effect on them. I love you, Robbie. I’ve loved you right from the start! My body made this heat for you, only you.’

            Lewis moaned and fell silent, pressing his face into the nape of James’s neck, and they lay there, their bodies settling back into their normal beats.

            ‘How long have we got,’ James asked him eventually. ‘Before it starts again?’

            ‘This has really never happened to you before?’

            ‘Never,’ James said. He was in the dark. He only knew what he’d read, because omegas never talked about what happened during their heats.  That was something between an omega and his alpha. Being dormant was worse than being a beta in their minds. And when he’d finally accepted that he would never experience oestrus, he’d stopped being interested and never bothered to find out anything more.

            Lewis lifted his head and began to kiss James’s neck softly, stroked the hair back from his temple with tender fingers.

            ‘I usually unknot in about half an hour, so it shouldn’t be long now. Then, between one and two hours before you get the next wave.’

            James sighed, resting back into Lewis’ arms.

            ‘I never knew it could feel like this.’

            ‘This bit is the best part, waiting out the knot,’ Lewis whispered. ‘The most intimate time. I used to love this with Val, just being joined, feeling each other, touching this way.’

            James covered Lewis’s hand with his own. ‘We can have this,’ he told him. ‘We can have this tenderness, you and I. Please?’

            Lewis nuzzled James’s throat. ‘You’re so young, you should have someone you can raise pups with. I’m too old for you.’

            ‘I can’t have pups, Robbie, you know that,’ James told him. ‘But I could have you. I love you. Please. Let us have this.’

            Lewis was quiet for a long time. Then finally, he whispered into James’s ear, hot and moist and hoarse with need.

            ‘Next time we do it face to face, so I can hold you properly.’

END

 

 


End file.
